la torre del dolor
by javany
Summary: tomas todo tu sufrimiento y lo guardas en una caja, luego las vas apilando hasta formar una torre. solo espero que los demás la vean para que sientan como yo me siento. mi nombre es Rusia y esta es mi "torre del dolor"


**ciao**

 **!he vuelto por fin!**

 **aquí** **les traigo una historia de Rusia basada en una canción llamada la torre del** **dolor**

 **espero les guste**

 **123 bye**

* * *

¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo o abandonado? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido roto por dentro?

Yo si.

La verdad es que yo lo siento todo el tiempo.

-hola mis subordinados, que hermoso día de nieve ¿Da?- así saludo a todos los que antes vivían conmigo.

Algunos vienen a visitarme, como mis hermanas, pero otros no quieren ni verme en pintura. Eso ya lo sé y lo siento muy profundamente en mi corazón.

Ojala no sintiera este dolor, ojala alguien lo pudiese ver. Desde pequeño que siento esto, desde que vivía con el maldito de Mongolia, como lo odio por hacerme de este modo. Yo aplico los castigos que el me hacia pero en menor grado cuando alguien comete un error.

Nunca sentí amor en ningún momento, y lo peor es que este sentimiento de soledad no se quita.

Por eso construyo una torre, para que todos la vean y así que sientan cuanto sufro día tras día.

Busqué con mis manos los miles de dolores atrapados en mi pecho y los guarde en una caja de cartón, la selle con cinta y la deje en un lugar. Hasta ahora llevo una.

Mis ojos violetas ya no lloran porque he sentido tanto sufrimiento a lo largo de mi vida que ahora ya no lo siento, es un gran peso con el que cargo pero siempre llevo esa infantil sonrisa en mi rostro.

Día tras día encierro todos mis dolores en cajas y las voy apilando una por una con ayuda de una escalera de madera.

Llevo hasta ahora la décima caja, a este paso mi torre será tan alta como las nubes. Y solo es el primer día.

La guerra por mi independencia ha terminado así que busco las heridas de guerras y muertes que me han hecho y las guardo en una caja, esa es la centésima caja.

Conocí a los miembros de mi nuevo grupo llamado "los aliados" hay muchos países, como yo, que están en contra de Alemania.

Es mi oportunidad para hacer nuevos amigos.

Voy hacia la representación de Inglaterra, este es un rubio de ojos verdes muy cejón, nunca había visto algo parecido así que me acerco y el pregunto si quiere ser mi amigo.

- _privet_ , soy Rusia, ¿te quieres hacer uno conmigo?- sonrió como me enseñaron, sin enojo, sin nada.

Inglaterra traga duro y solo atina a retroceder, yo lo miro extrañado. Entonces él se va corriendo despavorido.

Más dolor se acumula en mi pecho. ¿Acaso doy miedo o algo?

"Q-quizás solo se tuvo que ir urgentemente. Si, posiblemente es eso" pienso para aliviarme.

Voy hacia un francés y le pregunto lo mismo, pero reacciona igual que el inglés. Luego voy hacia un chino y este reacciona igual.

¿Qué hice para merecer su rechazo?. Vuelvo a casa y sin saludar a nadie me encierro en mi estudio a pensar. ¿Habré hecho algo malo para merecer ese trato? ¿Soy malo?

Sin querer algunas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos, los cierro tratando de que este sentimiento se vaya pero no puedo.

Voy en la milésima caja en la "torre del dolor" como la he llamado. Esta ya está alcanzando más altura. Eso me alegra pero no es suficiente, aun los demás no pueden verlo.

Después conozco a América, es un tipo… excéntrico. Primero fue mi aliado en la segunda guerra, pero siempre dice que somos enemigos y que soy un _comie_. Yo le sigo el juego tratando de hacer amistad pero entonces la guerra fría comienza y todo se va al carajo, como lo diría España.

Ya no puedo ser su amigo aunque quisiera.

Formo una unión con mis hermanas y los tres bálticos. Mis superiores la llaman la "unión soviética", a mí me gusta el nombre.

Pero parece que a los demás no les agrada la idea, los demás países están en mi contra y me siento más solo que antes. Los que están bajo mi control sufren y eso no me gusta, no quiero ser como Mongolia… todos menos como él.

Al final la unión se disuelve y me quedó solo, mis hermanas están enojadas conmigo al igual que los demás. Los del G8 ya no me quieren cerca por todo lo que he hecho, supongo que ya no tengo amigos.

Guardo ese dolor en muchas cajas. Ya la torre es tan alta que va más allá de las nubes.

Escucho gritos provenientes de abajo. Me asomo y veo que hay espectadores, no alcanzo a verles la cara así que no sé quiénes son pero igual les grito.

-¡ _privet_! ¡Estoy acá arriba!-

Pero parecen que no me oyen, al final ellos se van corriendo. A veces me siento como un rey por lo pequeñas que veo las cosas, ese es un pensamiento que me alegra y me entristece al mismo tiempo.

Por fin llego a la millonésima caja. Me siento sobre ella y miro hacia abajo. Me da un poco de vértigo mirar así que aparto la vista.

De repente escucho un ruido de lago rechinando, miro detrás mío y veo que la escalera se está cayendo.

-¡oh no!-

Trato de alcanzarla pero ya es tarde, la escalera se cae y se parte en muchas secciones allegar al suelo.

"esto no puede estar pasando" pienso. Entonces por al desesperación grito.

-¡ayuda!-

Pero nadie parece escucharme, trato de gritar otra vez pero no hay nadie que me pueda ayudar.

Estoy solo… otra vez.

Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es llorar.

Lloro y mi mente canta una canción, es la canción de la "torre del dolor" que yo mismo cree. La torre llena de cajas que tienen todo mi sufrimiento, o por lo menos una parte de este.

Las lágrimas caen y de repente la torre tiembla. Me aferro a la caja en la que estoy sentado como si mi vida dependiese de ello, porque así es.

Pronto voy bajando de altura a medida que la torre va temblando, pareciera como si alguien quitara todas cajas desde abajo.

-¡no te preocupes _comie_ , te vamos a bajar!-

Un momento, ¿ese era América?

Siguen los temblores y poco a apoco la torre se va haciendo más y más pequeña, cierro los ojos del miedo. Escucho las voces de mis hermanas, las de mis subordinados y las de los miembros del G8.

Abro un ojo y miro hacia abajo, lo que veo no tiene palabras. Los demás estaban quitando las cajas con martillos de metal. Todos tenían un martillo y se turnaban para bajarme.

Otra vez cierro los ojos, me da un vértigo terrible de lo alto que estoy. Me sigo aferrando a la millonésima caja y solo atino a gritar cada vez que ellos daban un golpe nuevo.

Por fin los temblores cesan, abro mis ojos y veo que los demás países me sonríen. América me ofrece la mano, ¡mi más grande enemigo me quiere ayudar!

-vamos Rusia- me dice con una voz suave -ya puedes bajar-

Observo a los otros países presentes, los bálticos ya no tiemblan, China, Francia e Inglaterra parecen felices, Italia parece no tenerme miedo y Alemania y Japón me observan con una ligera sonrisa. Todo el ambiente era de comprensión y de perdón. Era como un campo de girasoles que siguen al sol.

Las lágrimas caen otra vez por mis ojos, pero esta vez son de alegría. Tomo la mano del rubio y entonces en un movimiento rápido lo abrazo.

- _Spasibo…-_ susurro mientras sonrió de felicidad por primera vez.

-no hay de que… Rusia-

Quizás el sufrimiento se pueda apilar en cajas y quizás el estar tan alto en la torre te haga sentir como un rey. Pero el sentirte amado por los que te rodean es una sensación hermosa, hace que te sientas como un dios.

Bueno, la verdad es que al final no estoy tan solo como yo creía…y eso me hace muy, pero muy feliz.

* * *

 **review?**


End file.
